1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to transmitting or receiving via two or more radio access technologies (RATs) enabled in a user equipment (UE), and more specifically, to scheduling port options for the two or more RATs.
2. Background
A UE, such as a mobile phone device, may include a plurality of subscriber identify modules (SIMs). For example, when two or more SIMs in a multi-SIM UE are active, the UE may be a multi-SIM-multi-active (MSMA) UE. When one SIM in a multi-SIM UE is active while the rest of the SIM(s) is standing by, the UE may be a multi-SIM-multi-standby (MSMS) UE. Each SIM may be provided a subscription to a radio access technology (RAT), such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Global Standard for Mobile (GSM), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 1× Radio Transmission Technology (1×), and the like. In particular embodiments, LTE may enable an evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS), which is an interface specification for LTE.
Different ports (paths) of the UE may be assigned to different subscriptions in various modes. In some cases, when two or more subscriptions are provided by a multi-SIM UE, a subscription may compete for the use of limited reception/transmission hardware. For example, when a first subscription (e.g., GSM, 1×, or the like) is undertaking high priority reception (e.g., call, short messaging service (SMS), location update (LU), page monitoring, or the like), the stack for the second subscription (e.g., LTE, eMBMS, or the like) may be suspended or halted tentatively.
The services for the second subscription may be suspended or halted even when there is additional reception hardware available for usage. Such suspension or halt may cause inefficiency and negative user experience for services provided by the second subscription. For example, when the second subscription is used for multimedia data transmission or reception, interruption and pause in the data stream may cause considerable negative user experience for the user of the UE.
Accordingly, systems and methods for efficiently scheduling activities of two or more subscriptions in a multi-SIM context may be desired.